Living every moment (Shades and Shadows - Part 2)
by Vulcanlogic93
Summary: A series of drabbles in alphabetical order. Just a few little moments in their lives. Sequel series to Life is Like a Song. You don't have to have read that but you would have an advantage if you did. Some fluff, some smut, lots of Story. This, like the first series, is set after the fourth book, whatever that may hold. Stephen/Rory Rated T but 4 chapters rated M. They are noted
1. Arachnophobia

**Arachnophobia**

Stephen sat in the kitchen eating his cereal, paperwork scattered around, laptop open in front of him. Even when he was eating he did work. Boo and Callum were already out on a call and Freddie was still doing her training with Thorpe, so he and Rory had the flat to themselves. She had went to take a shower so he decided to have a look at a case that Thorpe had sent through. He leant back in his chair and looked around. They had to get a bigger place. This place was far too small for five people. Sure, he and Rory had they own room as did Callum and Boo but it really wasn't fair that poor Freddie had to sleep on the couch and divide her stuff between the two bedrooms. Still, she didn't complain and she seemed to be enjoying her life with them. He finished his cereal and took it over to the bench and was just about to run the tap when a blood curdling scream came from the bathroom followed by another scream that sounded like his name. Stephen bolted from the kitchen to the bathroom door, his heart and thoughts racing. When it came to Rory, he never thought,he just reacted. Now was no different. What could have made Rory scream like that? Was she hurt? What had frightened her like that? The bathroom door wasn't locked, thankfully, and he flew in.

"Sweetheart! What's the matter?" He saw Rory standing in the corner of the room, a towel wrapped around her, staring frightfully at the bathtub. Other than seeming afraid, she appeared alright. She had no marks that he could see so he didn't think that she'd hurt herself. She looked up at him, wide eyed and pointed at the bathtub. Her voice was high pitched and her hand shook.

"There! Do something! Get rid of it!"

He walked a step closer to her before looking into the bathtub. He almost missed what she had seen. Sitting calmly in the bottom of the tub was a spider no bigger than a penny. His first instinct was to relax. She wasn't hurt. It was just a spider in the tub. His shoulders dropped and the breath he didn't realise he was holding was released. He looked over at her slowly, the look on his face a mixture of amusement and questioning. "Is that why you screamed?"

"Yes! Look at it! It's huge!"

He bit his lips before licking them, holding in the chuckle that threatened to escape. "Ok. Don't move."

She nodded at him slowly as he left the bathroom to get a piece of paper and a cup. He came back and knelt down to reach the spider, trapping it under the cup before slipping the paper underneath. He carefully lifted it up and flipped it round, taking a quick peek inside to see that he had caught it. He had. He put the paper back on top of the cup and smiled at her. "Don't worry. I've got it." He went into the living room, opened the window and tipped the spider out.

"There we go. All sorted and gone."

She was still stood on the corner when he got back to the bathroom, her voice still small. "Thank you."

"I didn't know you were scared of spiders."

"They're the one thing I don't handle very well."

He laughed lightly as he walked over to her, taking her hands into his and lacing his fingers through hers. "You're telling me that you can handle ghosts, and being in the squad, and being slashed by the ripper, and hammer wielding ghosts, and a trip into the underworld and all of that other stuff but you can't handle spiders?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm telling you."

"Ok." He placed his hands on her cheeks and placed a small, soft kiss on her forehead before pulling her into a hug. Everything that she did, everything that she said just made her more perfect to him and, somehow, her being able to face almost everything but a spider was adorable, amazing and so very Rory. And it all made him love her more which he hadn't even thought possible. "Well, we're each other's strength. So, if you can handle all of that other stuff for me, I'll handle the spiders for you."

She smiled into his chest, wrapping her arms around him tighter. "Deal."


	2. Birthday

**AN: Ashley! So glad to see your lovely reviews again. Thanks so much for those last reviews on Life is like a song. I swear, I almost cried when you said my writing was almost angelic. Thank you!**

 **Birthday**

Even though it had been nearly a year and a half since it happened, the nightmares still plagued her sleep. The house, Stephen in the bed, the drink, the darkness, the sewers. It never left her. She would relive it at least once a week but she didn't seek help for her reoccurring nightmare for two reasons. One: she would have to explain why she had it and who would believe her? and two: she was _so_ done with therapy, thank you very much. The only person she would talk to about the nightmares was the only other person who often dreamt about the underworld: Stephen. And he was the only person who could calm her when she awoke because it was always him she wanted, _needed_ to see afterwards. She stirred fitfully as the shadows danced in her dreams; Jane, Sid, Sadie, dead Stephen, all of them waltzing through her nightmare like some diabolical parade. But they started to fade as she felt fingers stroking her cheek and heard the gentle whispering of her name.

She blinked slowly, her eyes heavy with sleep as Stephen kissed her forehead. His hand went to her lower back as his arm encased her in a protective hug. His voice was no higher than a whisper. "The nightmare again?"

She groaned as she stretched a little, using the movement as an excuse to push herself closer into Stephens soft embrace. She placed her hand on his arm, giving it a gentle squeeze, ensuring the reality of having him in the bed with her. "Yeah."

He rubbed her lower back gently, nuzzling closer to her. "I'm here. I'll always be here."

She smiled at him, her eyes still focussing to the daylight streaming through the windows. "I know, I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

He laughed gently before smiling warmly at her. "And I'm the luckiest man." He pressed his lips against hers softly, a silent promise that he would stay with her forever and that nothing would part them. She sighed happily as they broke apart, her eyes shut as she relaxed. She let the nightmare pass out of her thoughts and let the _real_ living Stephen in the _real_ bed flood her mind. "Thank you."

"For what sweetheart?"

"Everything."

He smiled at her again, overwhelmed by the sheer beauty of the woman lying next to him. To him, she was the most beautiful person in the world, not just on the outside but on the inside as well. Her courage, her strength, her flaws, her wonderful traits and her annoying ones, her sometimes restless nights that would also keep him awake, her laugh, her smile, her eyes, her personality, her kindness, her heart, her soul, _everything_ about her was beautiful. He gently disentangled himself from her as she began to doze again and crept out of the room. Boo, Callum and Freddie weren't awake yet and he took special care not to wake the latter as he made his way through the living room. He looked around at the walls, impressed at how well the other three had put up the banners and balloons after he and Rory had went to bed. Once he made it to the kitchen, he made himself a cup of tea and a hot chocolate for Rory before taking the butter from the fridge for the toast that had just popped. He buttered the toast, placed the plate and cups on the tray and went to retrieve the single red rose that he had hidden the previous night. He brought the small vase it was in over to the tray and placed it in the middle. He carefully picked up the tray and carried it back through to the bedroom. Rory smiled in her sleep as he placed his tea on his bedside table. He sat down on his side of the bed, tray resting gently on his lap and he stroked her cheek once more. "Rory?"

"Hmmm," she blinked her eyes hard again as she woke once more. "Sorry must've dozed off again."

"You don't need to apologise for that. Here you go." He showed her the tray as she sat up.

She grinned widely and spoke with a laugh in her voice. "What's that?"

"Breakfast in bed. Happy birthday darling."

"Awww Stephen, that's so nice. Thank you." She placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him before taking the tray and placing it on her own lap. She took the rose from the vase and lifted it to her nose, before putting it back in the water smiling. "I can't believe I'm 19. Just one more year of being a teenager left." She pouted comically. "I'm getting old."

He laughed at that. "How do you think I feel? I'll be 21 in a couple of months."

"That's old enough to drink in Louisiana."

"Well I'll probably never get to Louisiana but it's good to know that I'll be able to drink if I do."

She smiled and took a bite of her toast while he retrieved his tea from the bedside table. She spoke as she ate. "Y'know, it's weird. You were 19 when I met you and thought to myself _there's no way I'd be able to handle a life in Scotland Graveyard if I was just 19._ And then I ended up with that same life at 17 and I nearly went mad. Now here I am, 19 years old and I think I'm handling it ok, all things considered."

He swallowed his tea, lowered his cup and considered her for moment. He smiled at her softly. "You're handling it just fine, love. And if you ever feel like you're not, I'll be right here to support you."

She returned his soft smile. "And I'll be here for you."

They sat just smiling at each other for a minute, enjoying each other's company before he spoke. "Well then, do you think it's time for presents?"

She laughed. "Come on Stephen, you know me by now. It's always time for presents."


	3. Care

**Care**

Yep, she'd had too much to drink. She didn't normally get like this but she had had a few more than normal the night before. It had been Rory's birthday so naturally the drink was flowing. And Boo kept drinking and drinking and drinking. Then she stopped and had some food. Then she drank some more. Now it was 3am and she was bent over the toilet bowl, bringing up the contents of her stomach. She pushed her hair away from her face, sat back and propped herself against the wall. Nope. Never again. Ever. Until the next party at least. She heard footsteps approaching slowly and the bathroom door opened with a creak as Callum popped his head round the door. His eyes were heavy. He had clearly just woken up.

"Are you alright?"

She shook her head wearily. "Far too much to drink."

"Oh, love." He came into the bathroom, shut the door and sat down beside her, putting an arm around her shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder, allowing her eyes to close as she relaxed. They sat that way for a moment or two until another wave of nausea ran over her. She quickly pulled away from him and back over the toilet bowl as she retched once more. He pulled back her hair and held it as his other hand lovingly rubbed her back. She pulled away from the toilet again.

"Ahh, I feel better now. I'm ok."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Ok then love. Come on."

He helped her to her feet and staggered her back to their room, laying her on the bed before fetching her a glass of water. "Small sips. Don't want to upset your stomach again." She smiled before sipping the drink, setting it on her bedside table for the rest of the night.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I love you."

"I love you too."

Callum lay in the bed the next morning, his head pounding. He would've preferred his hangover to manifest like Boo's had because now she was fine, up and about, laughing and joking with everyone else in the flat while he lay feeling like a steamroller had run him down. He could hear Freddie complaining about not having an appetite. At least he wasn't the only one feeling it this morning. Rory and Stephen were chatting away about something but he couldn't hear what. Ironic; it had been Rory's birthday and yet, while three of them were nursing hangovers, she was completely untouched. She should've been the most hungover. Some people have all the luck. He groaned and turned over in his bed, pulling the covers over his head in an attempt to block out the daylight. He heard the door open and then shut before someone sat down on the side of the bed. "I've brought some water and a couple of painkillers for you."

He smiled at the voice and peeked out of the covers to see Boo sitting there, a glass of water in one hand and pills in the other. He sat up, pulling himself out from under of the covers and took them from her. He downed the pills in one go with one gulp of water before lying back on the bed. "Thank you."

She smiled. "Well you looked after me so I'll look after you."

He smiled back, the movement in his muscles aggravating his head slightly. He groaned and shut his eyes before he felt a hand on his cheek and a kiss on his lips. He returned it with all the energy he had before Boo pulled away.

"Try and get some more sleep. You'll wake up feeling right as rain."

"Hopefully."

She smiled again before walking over to the curtains and shutting them, an appreciative sigh coming from Callum as she did so. She gently opened the door and left.

"Boo!"

She opened the door once more and looked in. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

She smiled sweetly at him, the smile that could light up the world. "I love you too."


	4. Dance

**AN: Sorry this took so long. I was at London Film and Comic Con this weekend and had no wifi. On the plus side, I met three of my childhood heroes that I've wanted to meet since I was 2. Still cannot believe it! Road trip fanfic! That's a great idea xD I've noticed that it isn't listed too. If if doens't go up with this update, I'll email support and ask what's up. Thanks for sticking with it regardless :D Disclaimer: Lyrics belong to The Drifters**

 **Dance**

The music played softly in their room as Boo danced. She often danced when she tidied cause it always seemed to make the job go faster. She hummed along to the tune, sometimes singing the lyrics. She moved to the beat with her eyes closed, enjoying the happiness that singing and dancing often brought. She didn't hear the bedroom door open silently behind her.

Callum stopped when he saw her and watched as she danced around their room merrily, oblivious to him. He smiled at the way she always seemed to enjoy life, her zest for living infectious. He tapped his foot gently to the beat as he leant against the door frame. He watched her with adoration in his eyes, his love for her somehow growing stronger. He stepped forward and took a deep breath before announcing his arrival in a way he never thought he would. He sang.

" _If he asks if you're all alone, can he take you home, you must tell him no._ "

She spun around quickly with a small gasp, shocked at the way Callum seemed to suddenly appear. She smiled when she realised he was singing and approaching her.

" _Cause don't forget who's taking you home and in who's arms you're gonna be_."

He took her hand and placed it on his shoulder, taking her other hand in his own while his other went to her waist. He pulled her in close to him.

" _So darling, save the last dance for m_ e."

He smiled at her as they started to move, carefully waltzing around the much too small room, Callum spinning Boo then coming back to her. She began to samba as they both laughed and Callum spun her again, this time coming in behind her and holding her close to him as he sang in her ear.

" _So don't forget who's taking you home and in who's arms you're gonna be_."

He spun her around to face him once more, his voice a gentle plea.

" _So darling, save the last dance for me_."

She smiled at him softly, understanding his voice. He was asking her to never leave him and she never would. She nodded gently and he put his arm around her lower back and gently dipped her, making sure to keep tight ahold. Dropping her now would spoil the moment. He lifted her back up as the music faded out and she giggled at him before placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "I didn't know you could dance."

He grinned at her. "I'm full of little surprises like that."

"Wow, I thought I had you figured out by now."

"I'm not even sure _I_ have me figured out."

She smiled, kissed him again and threw her arms around his middle, pulling herself into a hug. He wrapped him arms around her with a smile and gently whispered against the top of her head. "I think we've found our song."


	5. Eton Mess

**_Rated: M_**

 **Eton mess**

Stephen had been out all morning, running to and fro throughout what felt like all of London. He had been awake since 6am and had left a sleeping Rory at 7am, was at Thames house to speak to Thorpe by 8am, had checked out and marked down two ghosts by 9am and had finally managed to some breakfast at 10am. He looked at the notes he made about the two harmless ghosts and thought wearily of the paperwork that would need filling out. By the time half ten rolled around, he was back in his car driving to yet another ghost in yet another location of London. That was dealt with by 11am and, after a quick phone call to Callum and Boo asking one of them to terminate the most recent ghost, he settled down in the car and caught ten minutes of sleep. At 12 noon, he dropped back into Thames house and told Thorpe to send any more calls to the flat cause when needed to put his feet up. This was one part of being in the squad he was thankful for - a real policeman he may have been, but when you deal with dead people, you tend to get a few hours off in your day. He was back at the flat by 1pm. As he closed the door to the flat, he heard Rory call from the kitchen. "Stephen? Is that you?"

"Yeah, sweetheart, it's me."

"Come in here. I have a surprise for you."

He furrowed his eyebrows slightly, wondering what on earth she could have waiting for him in the kitchen. He shook his head to himself, giving up on figuring out what it could possibly be. "Just a minute. I want to change first."

"Okay."

He walked though to their bedroom, pulling off the top half of his uniform but leaving on the trousers. He opened his drawers and pulled out a plain white shirt and a black jumper. He put both on and rolled the sleeves of his jumper to his elbows before walking back out into the living room. He put his mobile phone in the pocket of his trousers in case Thorpe called later on about a situation. He bent down to his laptop on the table, opening it and switching it on before he made his way into the kitchen.

He walked in and was greeted by a smiling Rory, sleeves rolled up, with blobs of whipped cream on her arms and face. The bench was covered in strawberry sauce and strawberries. He had to hold back a laugh.

"What happened to you?"

"Well, I decided to making you a little something to eat cause you've had a busy morning. So I looked online to see how to make Eton mess, I figured it was probably the only thing about Eton that you liked, and I made you some." She stepped to the side so that he could see the bowl on the bench. "Ta da!"

He approached the bench with a smile as he looked at the dessert he hadn't eaten in years. She handed him a spoon and he smiled at her before taking a bite. It was actually very good. He murmured in appreciation. "Hmmmmm, that's good."

She sighed in relief. "Good."

"Just one question."

"Yeah?"

"How did you manage to get whipped cream behind your ear?"

She bit her lip and smiled. "Well, I sort of had a disagreement with the can."

He raised an eyebrow questioningly and she shrugged, silently telling him that he knew her well enough now to know that she could make a shambles out of anything if she wanted. He smiled as she got a piece of kitchen roll to wipe it away. He walked up to her and took it from her. "It's ok, I've got it."

He put the kitchen roll down on the bench and leant in towards her, his hands on her waist. He extended his tongue and slowly and teasingly licked away the cream behind her ear. Rory gasped softly at the feeling, his tongue warm on her ear and neck, sending pleasant shivers down her spine. He leant back and kissed her. She could taste the cream on his lips and tongue. She remembered the many times that she could taste something _else_ in his kiss after he had paid _very_ close attention to what he called the most delicious part of her body. She moaned softly against his mouth as she thought about it, pleasure stirring between her legs. He spoke against her mouth as he broke the kiss, his voice low and husky. "There. It's gone now."

She could only nod, her breathing heavy, all rational thought gone. She cleared her throat, trying to calm herself down. "Thank you."

He smiled at her. "I have an idea. How about we take the whipped cream and the strawberries and we go through to our room and" - here his voice became a seductive whisper - "I eat this very fine Eton mess off of your naked body?"

She crashed her mouth against his and that was the only thing he needed to be convinced of her enthusiasm for the idea. He broke the kiss abruptly making Rory groan in disappointment. He chuckled as he grabbed the whipped cream and bowl of strawberries. "No time like the present." She smirked and they made their way through to the bedroom. Stephen handed the cream to Rory so that he could take his phone from his pocket. _Thorpe be damned_ , he thought, as he put it on silent and closed the bedroom door.


	6. First Anniversary

**First anniversary**

Stephen watched her sleeping soundly next to him. Her breathing was slow and gentle and a smile was on her face. He was relieved knowing that she wasn't suffering through a nightmare and reliving the hell that they had went through. She was calm and relaxed. He softly touched his right temple remembering how he had fallen a year ago and how Rory had broken down at the mark it had left there, the memories of his death still and forever all too clear in her head. He remembered trying to calm her and the way she had screamed at him. He had never been so thankful for an argument in his entire life. He didn't even want to think about how different things would've been if it hadn't happened. There may have still been a palpable awkwardness between them and words they wanted to say would never dare be said. He hadn't even meant to tell her that he loved her. It had just slipped out.

And suddenly they weren't arguing anymore. They were kissing, gently lying each other down on the bed, slowing undressing each other, both of them slightly embarrassed and giggling nervously as more and more of their bodies became bare but both of them knowing that this was exactly what they wanted, both of them knowing that they would protect each other, that they would never hurt each other. He would never forget the words she said to him - "we've always faced the unknown together and this is going to be no different." And then they had made love together for the first time, each of them for _their_ first time and they knew in that moment that they would belong to each other forever, body and soul. They had lain together afterwards, a little sore, a little tender, exhausted but infinitely happy. And that happiness had yet to fade and he prayed silently that it never would.

His phone vibrated on the bedside table next to him, pulling him from his thoughts back into that morning. He answered it quietly, not wanting to wake Rory. It was Thorpe asking him if he could check on a potentially dangerous ghost. He agreed and silently dressed in his uniform. He didn't have the heart to wake Rory from the rare peaceful sleep she found herself in so he crept across the living room, careful not to wake the sleeping Freddie, and gently knocked on Boo and Callum's door to borrow a terminus. He left the flat silently and began the drive to the site Thorpe had mentioned.

Rory awoke about an hour later to a note on Stephens pillow - ** _"_ _Out on call. Won't be long. I love you xxx._ "** She smiled when she read it before sitting up and stretching. She got her clothes ready on her side of the bed and went for a long, hot shower. She had just finished getting dressed in their bedroom when she heard the front door open and Freddie's voice greeting Stephen. She smiled to herself and walked out of the room to meet him. She saw him standing there holding something behind his back. She smiled at him. "Happy anniversary."

He returned her smile as he revealed the bouquet of roses he had behind his back. "Happy anniversary." She stopped still when she saw them, her face soft and her eyes filling with tears that threatened to spill. Freddie smiled at the two before going through to the kitchen leaving Stephen and Rory alone in the living room. Rory bit her lip gently as she stepped forward and took the roses. She looked up into Stephens eyes, her own glazing over. "Thank you." She smiled as a tear slid down her cheek which she quickly wiped away. Stephen frowned a little. "What's wrong?"

She swallowed hard and smiled. "Nothing. I'm just happy." She sniffed and lay the roses on the table. "I have something for you too." She ran into the bedroom and returned with a small box which she handed to him. He smiled at her gently, placing a soft kiss on her forehead before opening it, revealing a new watch. He looked at her warmly. "Thank you." He placed a hand on her cheek and gave her a kiss before pulling her into an embrace while Boo, Callum and Freddie looked on happily from the kitchen.

It was a few hours later when Rory and Stephen left to go for a meal. They had chosen a quiet little Italian not far from the flat. Stephen had told the restaurant that it was an anniversary meal when he booked and when they got there, they found a single red rose and two lit candles on the table. Stephen squeezed her hand as they walked to the table and slipped off her coat before pulling out her seat for her.

She laughed. "Quite the gentleman."

He smiled. "Always."

They both chose pizza and a bottle of wine and they chatted happily, holding hands across the table until their food came. The sun was still just setting when they left the restaurant and they headed to the Thames and walked hand in hand along the river. They walked silently, just enjoying each other's company. Rory stopped and Stephen turned to look at her.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah. It's just...this has been the best year of my life."

He smiled at her warmly and took a step closer. "The feelings mutual."

She listened to the river gently lapping against the wall and squeezed his hand. "It'll always be like this won't it?"

"Yes."

He pulled them both towards the railing and they leant on it, watching the traffic pass on the nearby bridge. He laced his fingers through hers as she rested her head on his shoulder. He spoke gently, afraid to disturb the moment. "I love you Rory."

She smiled as she felt him place a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you too."


	7. Gifts

**AN: Stalker is such a harsh word, I prefer the term "dedicated follower" xD Yep, Rory is 19 and Stephen turns 21 in this chapter! :)**

 ** _Rated: M_**

 **Gifts**

"Hip hip..."

"HOORAY!"

"Hip hip..."

"HOORAY!"

"Hip hip..."

"HOORAY!"

The small crowd that had gathered around Stephen cheered as he smiled shyly. Thorpe clapped him on the back with a cheerful wish of "happy birthday," Callum gave him a hug telling him to enjoy being 21 cause it's a good age, Freddie gave him a quick hug, Boo gave him a small kiss on the cheek and Rory gave him a big kiss on the lips, arms around his neck. They broke happily and she whispered in his ear, sure that no one else could hear her. "I have two presents for you but one will have to wait until tonight." She leant away from him so that she could look him in the eyes, hers shining with a naughty gleam.

He smirked at her. "Well that's certainly something to look forward to." The hands on her waist suddenly went to her back as he pulled her back into the kiss. She reciprocated happily, forgetting the other people in the room.

"Hey, you two." They both turned to see Boo grinning at them. "Enough snogging, it's time for presents."

They smiled, Stephen blushing slightly as he ran a hand through his hair. They settled down on the couch next to each other as everyone settled around them. Thorpe gave him Shakespeare's collected works and told him to make his brain even bigger. Freddie gave him a new black jumper because his other one was starting to get a couple of holes in it. Boo gave him the entire collection of The Bill because, even though he was a real policeman now, he still enjoyed his cop shows. Callum handed him some paperwork with a "happy birthday" before laughing and handing him an ornamental 21 key. Rory gave him a kiss on the cheek before giving him a photo frame with a photo of the both of them in it. It was taken on her 19th birthday not that long ago and they were both laughing and smiling. He looked at the photo and then at her, his eyes soft. "Thank you." He gave her a quick kiss before the music started once more. The night wore on until the party reached its end. Thorpe pulled on his coat when it neared midnight and offered Freddie the use of his spare room just for one night due to the living room, and thus the couch, being covered in cans, sweet wrappers and various other party damage. She accepted and they left, with Boo and Callum calling it a night not long after. It wasn't long until Rory took Stephens hand and led him to the bedroom.

The second the door closed they were kissing again, tongues wrestling furiously for control. Their hands were in each other's hair, gripping and pulling as their mouths crashed against each other's. When his hands moved down to the hem of her top to pull it up, she pushed him away from her, her eyes dark with lust, the smile on her face devilish. He stumbled back, looking at her in bewildered amusement as she approached him, running her hands up his chest. She pushed him again, down onto the bed where he landed with a laugh. He propped himself up on his elbows, a smile on his face. "What are you doing?"

She grinned. "You'll see."

She went over to his wardrobe and opened it, revealing his uniform inside. She reached inside one of the pockets and produced a key which she then set down on the dresser. She opened one of his drawers and pulled out the handcuffs she had seen with his uniform on several occasions.

"I don't think we've ever fully taken advantage of your uniform yet."

She placed the handcuffs on her finger and began swinging them around in a circle as she approached the bed. His breathing had become heavy when he watched her get the handcuffs, the anticipation of what was to follow becoming difficult to bear. She put the cuffs in her mouth and crawled onto the bed, never taking her eyes from Stephen. He was still propped up on his elbows, unable to move, stuck in place by the sight of Rory approaching him like a prowling lioness stalking her prey. She straddled him and ran her hands over his still clothed chest, pushing him from his elbows until he was fully lain on the bed. She took his hands, lacing her fingers through his, and raised his arms above his head to the metal framed headboard. She held both of his hands there with only one of hers as she took the handcuffs from her mouth. He could've very easily gotten out of the situation and they both knew it. They both also knew that he didn't want to get out of it. She opened the cuffs and closed one around one of his wrists before threading them around a bar and trapping his other wrist like she did the first. She looked down at him and raised her eyebrows.

"Is this ok?"

The smile he gave her answered her question. "Yes, dear God, yes."

She grinned and removed his glasses, gently placing them on the bedside table. He smiled up at her before she caught his lips in another kiss, her hands on his cheeks. She moved her kisses to his neck, onto his throat and down to his collar bone as he hands moved down. He kept gasping her name, gently pulling against his restraints in a fruitless, desperate bid to hold her. She unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his chest as she went, trailing her fingers down the thin line of hair he had and over his nipples. She paid special attention to them, sucking and biting them, as he had done to hers many times before. He threw his head back, still moaning her name, the sound warming her body. She crawled back up his body and kissed him, grinding her hips against his which made him moan into her mouth. She broke the kiss and he spoke, his voice a hoarse whisper. "So is this the other present that had to wait?"

"Yes it is. Happy 21st."

"Remind me to return the favour one day." He indicated the handcuffs by glancing up at them and gently pulling on them before smirking at Rory. Her brain went into overload. _Oh my God, me handcuffed to the bed? Completely at Stephens mercy? Yes, yes and yes again. Ok, breathe Rory. Breathing is important._

She chuckled. "Don't worry. I will." She kissed him again before sitting up and slowly, teasingly lifting her top over her head and throwing it to the other side of the room. It was only now that he realised she hadn't been wearing a bra. He allowed his head to fall back again as she ran her hands over his chest and his body to his now very tight jeans. She unbuckled his belt and unzipped his fly as he thanked God for giving him the greatest gift of all: Rory Deveaux.


	8. Happiness

**Happiness**

There were several things that made Rory happy. She was happy when the sun was shining outside and she could leave the flat without a coat. She was happy when everyone was complaining about the heat and it amused her because she's from Louisiana and they knew nothing of true heat. She was happy when she got a restful nights sleep with no nightmares and she was happy when she awoke in Stephens arms. She was happy when her orders of Cheez-wiz arrived and when she sent emails to her cousin Diane and her parents. She was happy when she saw Jerome and Jazza and remembered how normal life used to be and when she visited Alistair in the library and realised that life was still normal, just a different kind of normal. She was happy to be in the squad and with the direction her life had taken. Above all, she was happy that she wasn't alone.

There were several things that made Stephen happy. He was happy when he was driving through London simply because he liked driving. He was happy when a crossword puzzle was proving challenging for a change. He was happy when he put on his uniform in the morning cause he still couldn't quite believe he was a real policeman. He was happy when he woke from a nightmare and remembered he was alive and he was happier still when he saw Rory sleeping next to him. He was happy when he was filling out paperwork because it seemed to bring a little bit of order to an otherwise chaotic life. He was happy when he saw the way Boo and Callum looked at each other and knew that his friends had the same love that he and Rory shared. He was happy when he came back to the flat after a long day and heard his friends laughing inside. Above all, he was happy that he wasn't alone.

There were several things that made Boo happy. She was happy when she woke in Callum's arms in the mornings and she was happy when the shower she had was hot and refreshing. She was happy when she went jogging with her headphones in, the world completely drowned out. She was happy when Callum promised to negotiate with a ghost rather than just terminating them and she was happy when she befriended anyone new. She was happy when Stephen walked into the kitchen for breakfast because she remembered how her heart had broken when he died. She was happy when the take away she ordered was perfect and the movie she was watching was funny. She was happy when she went out shopping or drinking with the girls because it was some degree of normality. Above all, she was happy that she wasn't alone.

There were several things that made Callum happy. He was happy when he caught Boo singing to herself because her voice was the sweetest sound he knew. He was happy when he had a terminus on him but didn't need to use it. He was happy when he saw his friends gathered in the flat because, he admits that if it wasn't for Rory, one of them wouldn't be there. He was happy when he saw Stephen kiss Rory cause he wanted his best friend to be happy and he knew that he had adored her forever. He was happy when he kissed Boo because she made the whole world that little bit more bearable. He was happy when had a day off and could just relax in sweatpants and a hoodie. He was happy when his mum sent food to him that was just right, made with a family recipe. He was happy when he watched Rory try to eat it before giving in after a few mouthfuls. Above all, he was happy that he wasn't alone.

There were several things that made Freddie happy. She was happy when she stumbled across a new conspiracy theory that she could sink her teeth into. She was happy when she went shopping with the girls because she had never really felt included in anything until she was a shade. She was happy when she got a new history or mythology book and spent hours making notes in them. She was happy when she began her training, knowing that it was the start of a brand new life. She was happy when she woke on the couch in the mornings and knew that she was living with people who loved her and understood her life because it was theirs too. She was happy when she saw Stephen and Rory together because they had always seemed close and she remembered the hell Rory was going through when she met her. Above all, she was happy that she wasn't alone.

There were several things that made Thorpe happy. He was happy when he got an incredibly rare long lie and he was happy when he was awake before the rest of London cause there'd be no traffic. He was happy when he settled down at night with a good book after another long, strange day. He was happy when Stephen reported in with anything at all because he liked answering the phone to him after once believing that he never would again. He was happy when he sat at his desk, paperwork in front of him cause this was normal stuff and he was happy when he went to the flat with work because that was where his real family was. He was happy when he could help any of them with any problems because he loved them. He was happy when he went home to his empty flat knowing that anyone of them was just a phone call away. Above all, he was happy that he wasn't alone.

There were several things that made each of them happy but the one thing they all shared was that they made each other happy.


	9. Interruption

**_Rated: M_**

 **Interruption**

Rory woke to the alarm and shut it off with a groan. Stephen stirred a little behind her, his arm tightening protectively around her waist. She pressed her back against him, wrapping herself in him. He was warm and a much better option than the cold morning that awaited her. She lay there, content and happy, shutting out the light pelt of rain against the window. She was still getting used to English summers in which cold, rainy mornings were surprisingly common. Or maybe it was just surprising to her because summer at home normally involved melting. Stephen stirred a little once more and she turned herself over to face him, pulling the covers tighter around them as she did. His eyes opened slowly and a smile crept onto his tired face. "Good morning."

"Morning." She leant into him for a kiss and shivered a little afterwards.

"You're cold."

She shifted herself closer to him, her voice a low, seductive whisper. "I'm sure you can think of something that will warm me up."

A low chuckle escaped his throat. "I'm sure I can."

He kissed her gently, his tongue running along her bottom lip, asking for entry. She granted it without hesitation and, as he deepened the kiss, he pushed her from her side onto her back, lacing his fingers through hers and lifting her hands above her head so that she was pinned beneath him. She moaned happily into his kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He gently pressed his hips into hers, thrilled by the muffled moans that the movement elicited, and he broke the kiss to move to her ear. He nibbled on her earlobe, making her squirm in pleasure beneath him, the sound of his name breathlessly escaping her lips urging him on. She felt him move to her neck and when he began biting and kissing her pulse point, she felt heat sear through her body. She sighed heavily as one of his hands - when had he let go of her hand? - slid over her breasts down her body before it slipped under the waistband of her pyjamas as he continued biting her neck. Her gasps turned into breathy moans, a sound he absolutely adored with all his being. He was just about to slip his hand into her knickers, determined to make her moans louder, when there was a loud knock at the door. Callum's voice came through the wood. "You two! I heard your alarm go off. Quit whatever it is you're doing and get dressed. Sexy time later, work now."

Stephen released her neck from his mouth and swore against her ear. "Fuck." His breath was hot against her skin and there was a growl in his voice that made her shiver with delight. She kissed his cheek and gently sat up from under him, disappointment running through her.

" _That's_ something we'll just have to do later."

He smirked before leaning towards her and he began kissing her ear once more. His voice was a low, husky whisper. "Believe me, tonight will be the best night of your life."

She sighed happily, running her hands over his shoulders, up his neck and into his hair. "I don't doubt it."

She kissed him again before he mumbled against her lips. "That's the first time Callum has interrupted us in a year and a half."

"Well he won't interrupt us later."

"If he does, I may well kill him."

The knock came again. "Are you getting dressed yet?"

"Yes!" They both shouted through at the same time before laughing. They both stood up and Rory shivered against the cold as she walked towards the window. Stephen came up behind her carrying her dressing gown. He wrapped it round her, rubbing her arms to warm her up before placing his arms around her middle. She leant back into his embrace. "Y'know, I would've preferred you taking my clothes _off_."

He chuckled against her neck before giving it one final, small kiss. "Later, my love. Later."


	10. Joust

**Joust**

The word 'joust' means 'competing for superiority' and can be ascribed to several things in which people are trying to best each other. But normally when people hear it, they think of two medieval knights on horseback trying to knock the other to the ground with long poles. That's certainly what Rory thought of when she heard the word but she could understand the other definition just as well as she watched the scene before her unfold. She was relieved that horses and lances weren't involved because that would end badly for everyone but this was, she was sure, the modern day equivalent of a medieval joust.

Stephen and Freddie sat cross legged on the floor, both with hard looks of concentration as they studied their side of the chessboard that sat between them. Rory had played chess maybe twice in her life and figured that strategy games weren't her strong point. Stephen had tried to play it with her once but it ended up with him winning in a few moves so she suggested that Freddie may prove a better competitor. She had no idea what she had unleashed.

They had sat for hours now, each with a grim determination not to lose which only grew stonger the closer they got to the end. Pieces sat at the side of the board, a mixture of pawns, castles and bishops that had been sacrificed for the greater good. Rory sat with fascination as she watched the mini world war three break out in the living room. Neither had moved for a while and she had forgotten whose turn it was. She was beginning to think that they had forgotten too. But eventually Freddie stirred from her death stare at the board and gingerly moved a piece, holding onto it and checking the board one final time before letting go and leaving the worthy Knight to its fate.

Perhaps it was because it was tucked between some pawns or perhaps because her concentration was fading but, whatever the reason, Freddie had failed to notice the Queen that Stephen used to exile the Knight to the side of the board while Freddie gave a cry of "damn it!" Callum chuckled from the corner of the room, his eyes glancing from his laptop to the battling pair every time one of them exclaimed. Rory stood up, walking through to the kitchen on the hunt for food. She sighed when she found nothing and walked back through to the living room. "I'm just going to the shop. Won't be long."

The only reply came from Callum who gave her a quick "right" and a smile, the other two far too preoccupied with the game before them to even notice that she had spoken. She slipped on her denim jacket, put her purse in her pocket and took a step towards the door.

"Ror?"

She turned back to Callum with a smile. "Yeah?"

"Pick me up a bag of Walkers, would ya? Cheese and onion."

"Sure."

"Cheers."

He reached into his pocket for some change but she shook her purse. "I've got it covered."

He grinned at her. "You're an absolute star, love."

"Indeed I am. Just do one thing for me. Make sure them two don't kill each other while I'm gone."

He chuckled as she opened the door. "Sure thing."

She made her way down to the corner shop and browsed the selection carefully. She was hungry and she could never choose too carefully from the array of chocolate and crisps in front of her. She picked up a bag of cheese and onion Walkers for Callum before getting a tube of BBQ sauce Pringles for herself along with a various assortment of chocolate bars and a can of Coke. She paid for her goods and made the short journey back to the flat, opening her Coke and vaguely wondering if the battle was won. By the time she was back in the living room, the chess board was packed away and Freddie was sat in the armchair reading a book, a small but detectable scowl on her face. Rory was relieved that their joust hadn't been medieval because it looked like Freddie could've beaten Stephen to death if she had a lance. She put her bag down on the table and lifted the bag of Walkers from it. "Callum."

He looked up at his name and she showed him the crips before throwing them to him. He smiled at her again as he opened the pack. "Thanks a million Ror." He ate a crisp and offered the bag to Rory as she walked around to him. She took a crisp from it and leaned against the wall.

"So, I think I can guess, but tell me. Which of the two mighty warriors proved victorious?" She ended her question with a sip from her Coke as Callum chuckled slightly.

"Stephen. But only just. Freddie fought valiantly." He chuckled again.

Freddie looked up from her book. "In my defence, I've only played it a few times. Stephen was probably in Eton's chess club. If they have one."

Rory nodded before taking another sip of her Coke. "Wouldn't surprise me."

Stephen walked in at that moment and spied Rory with a smile. "There you are. I was wondering where you went."

She giggled a little as Callum piped up. "Well, she did say she was going to the shop."

Stephens eyebrows furrowed a little at that. "Did you?"

She nodded with a smirk before lifting herself onto her toes to plant a small kiss on his lips. "Don't worry about it. I think chess had you a little distracted."

"Sorry."

She chuckled. "Don't be. It's fine."

She walked back to the couch and let herself fall onto it. Stephen sat down next to her and put his arm around her and she nestled against him. "Will you teach me to play properly?"

He looked down at her. "Yes, of course. If that's what you'd like."

"Yeah. Then we could have a proper tournament. You vs me and then Freddie plays the winner."

Callum sighed at his laptop. "God help us all."


	11. Knitting

**AN: Ashley, as always, you are too kind :) xx**

 **Knitting**

She remembered one day, nearly two years ago, that she had went with Stephen to a mental hospital to question someone about a hammer wielding ghost, then had terminated said ghost in a pub basement and returned to her room at Wexford to see Jazza knitting a long tube. She remembered thinking that that had seemed a perfectly logical progression of an increasingly strange day and when she had asked about it, Jazza said that she knitted when she was nervous and only knew how to do sleeves. She thought she was going to fail German.

Rory now sat in Jazza's small flat and watched as she knitted. It would seem that Jazza had since learned how to do scarves and was actually wearing one that she had finished the day before when Rory had arrived with DVDs and Cheez-wiz. Jazza had been delighted by the visit and said that she was just going to finish a couple more rows before putting away the scarf she was working on. Rory watched as the scarf grew as she listened to the gentle click-clack of Jazza's needles. She got up and walked through to the kitchen and located the microwave, placing the cheez-wiz inside. Jazza's voice came from the living room. "I'm going to fail that job interview."

The way she said it brought a smile to Rory as she thought about the way that Jazza said she'd fail German. "I bet you did fine." She turned on the microwave and returned to the living room.

"No... Probably not." She let out a long sigh before putting the knitting to one side. "Anyway, how's things with you?"

Rory settled herself down on the couch and handed the DVDs to Jazza. "Not too bad, all things considered. Which movie should we watch?"

"How's it going with tall, handsome and geeky? Let's watch... Ice Age."

Rory giggled. "Stephen? Yeah, things are great. Really great. We're happy. Ridiculously so."

She grinned at her. "Ooooh, do I hear wedding bells?" She took the DVD and placed it in the player her parents sent from home while Rory laughed.

"Not yet, no. But, y'know, maybe one day."

"I'm totally one of the bridesmaids."

"Obviously."

The microwave _dinged_ at that moment and both of them looked at each other with both exclaiming "cheez-wiz!" at the same time. Rory went through to get the cheez-wiz as Jazza set up the movie. As she carried it through, she remembered something. "Oh! I've just remembered, Boo says hi."

Jazza grinned. "Awww say hi back. How's she doing?"

"Oh she's fine. Everyone's fine."

Rory set the cheez-wiz down on the table beside the selection of crackers and cheese she had brought. She looked at Jazza's scarf before reaching out and feeling it. "This is pretty funky."

"You can have the one I'm making if you like."

"Really? Awesome."

She took a cracker, dipped it and threw it in her mouth before turning back to Jazza.

"Jazza, will you teach me to knit?"

Jazza nearly choked on her biscuit before laughing. "Yeah, sure."

She handed the needles to Rory and she took them, completely unsure of where to start. Jazza taught her the basics and Rory went through two rows slowly, half of her concentration on the knitting, half on the movie, dropping every second stitch in the pretty scarf that Jazza had started. She looked at her two terrible rows. "Good job I'm keeping this one. I think I should maybe leave the knitting to you."

Jazza laughed and took back the needles. "Maybe a good idea."


	12. Lost

**Lost**

He was always lost in the dream. He had no idea where or who he was. But then he would remember the diner he sat in and he would remember his name. And he would be vaguely aware that he had forgotten something important. He was always lost in the dream. But he was always brought home by the girl with the American accent.

He reached his arm across the bed as he always did if he wasn't holding her. He sighed sadly when his arm met nothing and he opened his eyes to an empty room, the rain outside pattering the window. He looked at her side, missing her. He needed her now. It had been months since he had dreamt of the underworld and she had always been there for him to hug and to kiss when he awoke just as he was there for her when she dreamt of it. Just his luck that he would dream of it and need her when she was visiting family in Louisiana. She had been gone a week and was due back at some point today. He had considered the idea of going with her but had decided against it. He might be needed here. But he waved her off at the airport and said he'd see her in week and that she wasn't to even think about worrying about the squad. She more than deserved a week at home. And he had been fine. He had missed her, naturally, but he was fine. Until the dream reminded him what it was like to be truly alone.

Now he was here, alone in their bed, feeling lost and helpless, the diner still flooding his thoughts, and the one person he needed was in Louisiana. He permitted himself a few tears before forcing himself up and into the shower, letting the hot water calm him and ground him in reality. He was alive. He wasn't lost or alone. He needed Rory but he had to cope because she wasn't here. He couldn't be weak now. But the day wore on and his heart continued to pound. _Was this a panic attack?_ he thought to himself. He knew that he was fine, that it was just a dream and that everything was ok now and had been for a while, but all rational thought seemed to have left him. He shut himself in his room, lying on the bed facing Rory's half and stared blankly at the wall. This didn't feel real to him. This felt like the dream. He felt lost and alone and Rory wasn't there to bring him home. He thought that after all this time he was fixed but he wasn't. He was still broken.

They came and went, trying to give him control back. Boo had brought tea and told him to think of something that made him feel strong when he was weak. But his answer to that was Rory and it seemed to cement the fact that she wasn't there. Callum told him to think of something that made him happy and he was determined to pick something other than Rory. Driving. Driving made him happy. It relaxed him. He was good at it. He had only ever had one crash. The one that killed him. The one that sent him to the diner. And then he thought of that diner and resumed his staring competition with the wall. Later, he heard Callum in the living room talking to someone on the phone telling them that "Stephen seems to have switched off or something, we can't pull him out of it, will you be very long?" The rest of his words were cut off by the loud crack of thunder outside and he found that he didn't really care about hearing what was said. He hated himself for allowing a dream to weaken him like this but he couldn't help it. No one here understood and the only person that did, the only one who could give him strength when he was weak, was a world away.

It was night when his door opened again. He was still staring at the wall and didn't look up. Perhaps it was Boo or Callum with another cup of tea. He hadn't even drank the last one. Footsteps walked towards the bed slowly and a gentle voice said his name.

"Stephen?"

It was the accent that caught his attention. The most beautiful accent in the world. Perfectly Southern. He blinked hard as she lay on the bed next to him, forcing him to look in her eyes. She smiled at him gently as she said his name again.

"Stephen?"

"Rory?"

Her hair was wet and windswept. She had arrived home in the storm. "Yeah. I'm here."

She placed her hand on his cheek and he sobbed at the contact before taking hold of the her hand. She was here. She was back. She would bring him home. He tried to speak but his voice had left him. He scrunched his eyes shut and squeezed her hand as he gently wept. Her voice was calm and soothing as she comforted him. He sniffled and opened his eyes to look at her, tears escaping them as he did. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Callum phoned me earlier. Told me something about you switching off or something along those lines. What happened?"

"The dream."

She sighed sympathetically at him. She knew how hard it was to remember that but she had yet to wake from that alone. She wasn't sure that she could. She whispered, keeping the room quiet and calm. "Do you know what I do when I panic?"

He softly shook his head.

"I close my eyes and I think of something, anything, that makes me happy. Close your eyes."

He did so and listened to her. "Now think of something, a moment, a thing, a person, anything that makes you happy. And keep thinking of it. Don't let anything distract you."

He sighed deeply, his breath quivering as he concentrated. A small, content smile crept into his face as he immersed himself in the thought that made him happy, that made him calm. She saw his smile. "What are you thinking of?"

He sniffed and spoke slowly, his voice so small that she nearly didn't hear it. "You and me. We're lying together, tired and happy. We've just made love and we're holding each other." He threaded his fingers through hers as he spoke and their hands lay on the space between them. "We're falling asleep against each other, the entire world completely forgotten because we're too busy thinking about each other." A small tear slipped down his cheek as he felt her nuzzle closer to him.

"That's my happy thought too."

His slept a dreamless sleep and awoke to birds chirping at the window. The sun slipped into the room as if yesterday's storm never happened. His hand was still linked with Rory's who slept soundly next to him. She was in her pyjamas and her hair was dry. She must've changed in the night and taken his hand once more after he had fallen asleep. He watched her sleep next to him knowing that she wouldn't be awake anytime soon. Jet lag would've gotten her by now. He gently kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you" though he knew she wouldn't hear before slowly rising from the bed and walking to the window. He looked out onto the street below, the sun illuminating the day.

The storm had passed and he was home.


	13. Murder

**AN: Book 4 cannot come quick enough. I'm kinda desperate xD**

 **Murder**

It had been a while. The first murderous ghost that Rory had ever encountered was the Ripper. She would forever remember that as the moment her new life started and, to be painfully honest, she was grateful. Everything she had now was because of Newman. The second murderous ghost she ever faced was the one in the basement that had a fondness for hammers. But it had been a long time since then and, while she'd met one or two violent ghosts since, none of them had tried to kill anyone. Rory listened as Stephen explained the situation to the group. It was simple enough. It had happened in an office building, one that people didn't particularly enjoy working in, and the CCTV didn't catch anything. The cameras saw the man get stabbed by his letter opener in his office but they didn't see who had stabbed him. Everyone seemed to think that someone had tampered with the footage. Rory thought that it all sounded very familiar.

 _Ok_ , she thought, _so now we have another murderous ghost_. She had almost missed it. The plan was simple. They would go in at night after the building shut, they would find the ghost and they would terminate it. The team was to divide into three: Callum would take one terminus and search the top floors, Boo and Freddie would take a terminus and search the middle floors, and Stephen and Rory would search the bottom floors. Stephen was never truly comfortable with using Rory as both a search partner _and_ a terminus but she was the only terminus left and he couldn't go without one. Thorpe wouldn't allow it, the squad wouldn't allow it and Rory was certainly not going to allow it. Stephen asked if they all understood their roles and, with murmurs of agreement from everyone, they waited for the night. At 6pm, they left the flat, uniformed and armed with the termini and filed into the police cars. Rory and Stephen rode together in one while Callum, Boo and Freddie went in the other.

They arrived at the offices at 6:30pm and entered with keys that Stephen had obtained. The building was quiet and empty, having been unused since the murder two nights before. It was still light outside so flashlights weren't needed yet. They made their way to the elevators.

"Ok guys," Stephen said. "Radios on. Stay in touch and be careful."

With a few mumbled "oks" and "you toos," they split up. Callum, Boo and Freddie went off in the lifts while Stephen and Rory stayed downstairs. He turned to her. "You ok?"

"Yeah, fine. Let's find this son of a bitch."

He smiled at her and they set off down a corridor. For twenty minutes, their radios crackled on and off with Boo or Callum reporting in that they had "nothing yet." Stephens reply was always "keep searching."

Rory was walking slightly ahead of him and turned around to face him as she spoke. "I guess we're not leaving here until-"

She stopped abruptly when she turned to face him. Behind him, just a few yards away, was a man. Neither her nor Stephen had heard him approach, nor had they seen him as they passed by the rooms in the corridor. He could have been following them for some time, creeping along silently behind, getting closer and closer. Now that they had stopped he stood still, frighteningly so, and stared at her, his eyes dark and face hard. She vaguely thought that that was how zombies stood in movies before they lurched for you. She felt her blood run cold when she saw the plank of wood he held in his hands. She had no idea where he had gotten it and she didn't really care. All she knew was that a murderous ghost + a plank of wood = death. Stephen saw her eyes widen and turned when she stopped speaking. He did it slowly, almost worried to look behind him. When Stephen turned the ghost pounced, running forward, plank raised, closing the already small gap at an alarming speed.

"Stephen!" Rory's mind flashed to the morning that Stephen died and she reacted instantly, diving in front of Stephen, arms outstretched, just as the ghost came down on them. Before he could swing the plank he had raised, Rory made contact and her arm began to shake as light filled the corridor. Stephen took the mans shocked pause to knock the plank from his hand so that he couldn't take one last vengeful swing at Rory. Maybe it was the panic and fear at the thought of losing Stephen, maybe it was because this was a particularly dangerous ghost but whatever it was, it had been a long time since Rory had felt a termination _that_ powerful and, when the light vanished along with the man, she stumbled backwards, the world around her spinning. She felt Stephen attempt to steady her but he wasn't enough and she fell backwards, the world vanishing from view as everything went black.

He caught her in his arms and gently laid her on the ground, panic lacing his voice. "Rory? Sweetheart? Wake up." He placed his hand on her cheek as he used his other arm to cradle her against him. "Rory?" Her eyes flickered gently and relief swept over him as she looked up at him.

Her world came back into view slowly, starting with Stephen. She smiled at him. "Hey."

His voice was soft and shaking. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think so." She sat up gently and leant against him for support. "That was...weird."

"What happened? I've never seen you pass out because of it before."

"I think it was because I panicked right before that. I thought that he was going to kill you."

"He would've managed it if it wasn't for you."

"Right. That's it. I'm officially your hero."

"You always have been." He smiled at her gently before giving her a soft kiss. Then he radioed into Callum, Boo and Freddie.

"Guys, me and Rory got him. Let's get out of here."

"You both alright down there?" Callum's voice crackled over the radio.

"I think so. Rory took a funny turn but we both think she's alright. I think we should just get home."

"I'm with you on that mate."

Stephen turned off the radio and stood, helping Rory back to her feet. She stumbled a little before managing a small smile but he had already decided that she couldn't walk out unaided. He put one of his arms around her waist and put her arm over his shoulders and walked her out of the building and into the car. He sat her down in the passenger side before climbing into the drivers seat. "You sure you're ok?"

She smiled across at him. The dizziness and queasy feeling were gone. She reached out and touched his cheek, detecting the beginnings of stubble. "I'm fine." She nodded out of the window and Stephen turned to see Callum, Boo and Freddie emerge from the building. Callum gave them a questioning thumbs up and Stephen nodded in reply. The three of them smiled and got into the other police car. "Just one thing Stephen."

"Yeah?"

"No more murderous ghosts. At least for a while."

He smiled at her gently as he ignited the engine. "Ok."


	14. Normal

**Normal**

As happy as she was with her life, there was something that Rory missed. She remembered the days before her near death experience, before the Ripper and before the squad. She remembered waking up in the mornings with no cares at all. She remembered having peaceful nights of sleep that weren't often interrupted with nightmares about an underworld or the Ripper or the man she loved dying. She remembered when the absolute worst thing to worry about, _if_ she allowed herself to worry about it, was schoolwork. That was normal.

She loved her life now. The problems had gone and, yes while there were still one or two very troublesome ghosts - the one in the office building from the week before being a good example - she pretty much didn't have a great deal to worry about. Ghosts couldn't harm her because the minute they touched her, they exploded. She would never have to deal with them alone. She had fallen in love. She knew where her life was actually going now and everything, in its own strange way, made more sense. This is what she was always meant to do.

But she did still miss the normal things. She wanted the normal things because they reminded her of a simpler life. That's how she found herself in Jazzas flat sitting on the floor with cheez-wiz watching Harry Potter with Jazza on the armchair next to her and Jerome on the couch. Sure, they knew about her life and the ghosts. She had told them the whole story when she joined the squad and Jerome had seen a fair bit of the action, but they were still the only links of the normal life she had in London so she held onto them tightly. That, and they were her friends and she loved them.

They chatted about perfectly normal things. Jerome was telling them about a girl that he fancied and wondered if he should ask her out - they both said yes. Jazza was telling them about her job and how university was going - it was going well. Rory told them both about Stephen and started smiling like a lovesick puppy - they both smiled with her. Jerome asked after Freddie and both of them asked after Boo - Rory told them that she was doing fine and they she and her boyfriend, Callum, were happy together while Freddie was still her lovely self, puzzle and conspiracy mad.

When the movie finished, they hunted out some board games that Jazza had hidden away in the cupboard. They came across a chess set and Rory told Jerome and Jazza about that one time, about a month ago, that Stephen and Freddie played chess and it nearly turned into world war three. They all laughed and decided on monopoly. After a few hours of playing, Rory won while Jazza came second and Jerome was essentially bankrupt. They all noticed that it was getting dark so Jazza and Rory went into her room to put their pyjamas on while Jerome changed in the living room. Getting changed in front of Jazza was something that Rory did all the time at Wexford. It was perfectly normal.

Jazza got out some sleeping bags that she had for camping and brought them into the living room. They pushed aside her furniture and laid the bags on the floor like they were around a campfire before the three of them decided to build a fort out of couch cushions. That soon turned into a cushion fight that left the three of them crying with laughter. They played a game of trivial pursuit and cracked open a bottle of wine before finally crawling into their sleeping bags at 2am. Rory drunkenly texted Stephen goodnight before realising that he was probably long asleep but a reply came just a moment later - _**goodnight darling. I love you xxx**_

She grinned widely as she text back **_I love you too xxx_** before placing her phone down next to her and chatting away with Jerome and Jazza until 3am.

As she fell asleep she realised that this day had been as normal as every other day. Perhaps, in its own weird way, her life really was perfectly normal.


	15. Outbreak

**AN: I got quite lucky. I read the first book when it came out while I was still in Sixth Form and I loved it. Then I forgot about it completely until March this year. I rememeber thinking 'gee that was a good book, maybe I can find it again.' I'd gotten a kindle for Christmas so I managed to download it and by that point, books 2 and 3 were already out so I didn't have to wait. I finished the second book and, instead of having to wait two years for the next one, I only had to wait two minutes while it downloaded. Then I read it in under 24 hours. I've done the whole series about 4 times since then and I've just started my 5th reread xD Anyway, I ramble a lot. Thanks again for your kind words sweety.**

 **Outbreak**

There must've been something going around. Yet another cold, yet another flu. It was approaching winter and everyone he had seen on the streets sniffled, sneezed or coughed and now it was in the flat. Ok, so calling it an outbreak was maybe a bit of an extreme reaction to the flu but it certainly felt like that. Of the six of them, four were laid up in bed. Callum and Boo were both sleeping it off in one room while Rory sneezed and coughed in the other. Poor Freddie was going to have to fight this out on the couch until Thorpe decided it really wasn't fair for Stephen to care for four ill people and to make Freddie rough it out so he had taken her back to his place, given her the spare room to recover in and said that he would see to her. Stephen couldn't understand how he hadn't caught it yet but he figured it was just a matter of time until he did. But until then, he was doing what he could to help the others. He had ran out to Boots, the pharmacy, more times than he could count for more paracetamol. He had made bowl after bowl of soup and made cup after cup of hot lemon for the numerous sore throats in the flat.

Over the past week, he had developed a routine. When he had a moment to himself he sat on the couch and removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose before putting them back on. Then he would hear Callum cough or Boo sneeze so he would find the appropriate remedy and administer it. After that, he would phone Thorpe and ask how Freddie was doing. He always heard that was in much the same state. Then he would check on Rory. Sometimes she would be sleeping, sometimes she would be attempting to read a book and sometimes she would say she felt gross cause she'd been in bed for hours. If she was sleeping or reading, he would kiss her head and leave her be. If she said she felt gross, he would run a hot bubble bath for her and help her to and from it, drying her lovingly before helping her tired self into a clean set of pyjamas. Then he would help her back to bed, take her temperature and leave her to sleep. After that would come the daily trip to Boots to get more vapour rub followed by a trip to Tesco for Lucozade. He would return to many a sneeze or cough.

But as the week wore out, the coughs and sneezes lessened. Boo, Callum or Rory would dare to venture outside of the bedrooms, wrapped tightly in dressing gowns but still determined to face life outside of the four walls they had stared at for a week. The meals they ate became more substantial, their appetites coming back to them and he even saw Rory emerge from the bedroom dressed one morning. She was pale and had huge bags under her eyes but she smiled and he noticed that she didn't cough or sneeze once. Boo and Callum followed suit and Thorpe dropped Freddie off fully recovered. He asked the others how they were doing which was met with various replies. Callum said his head had recovered, Boo said she couldn't finally finish a sentence without sneezing and Rory said that, while she looked like death warmed up, she actually felt fine. When Thorpe left, Rory whispered into Stephens ear and a smile crept across his face. He nodded at her and returned to the cup of tea he had made. That night, he ran one more bubble bath that the pair of them enjoyed together before retiring to bed.

He woke the next morning, his nose blocked and his throat sore, and silently cursed when he realised that he had finally and inevitably caught the flu. He hated being ill. Rory, Boo, Callum and Freddie noticed and for the next week they each adopted the routine that Stephen had perfected. Whenever he coughed or sneezed, someone came to him with medicine. Callum phoned Thorpe and kept him updated. Rory would check on him frequently, taking his temperature and kissing his forehead. Boo would make trips to Boots for vapour rub and Tesco for Lucozade. Freddie would make bowl after bowl of soup and cup after cup of hot lemon. Gradually, he improved and he dared to venture into the living room, dressing gown pulled tightly around himself. One morning, he emerged dressed. His appetite improved once more. Eventually, the outbreak ended and the flu left the flat. They five of them sat in the kitchen laughing about how they had all felt like zombies. They thanked Stephen for looking after them and he returned their thanks. But really, they all knew no thanks was needed. They would always look after each other.


	16. Paintings

**Paintings**

Rory sat in the kitchen, a bowl of cereal in front of her, while Stephen waited by the toaster. Boo and Callum were out on a call and Freddie had gone to meet a girl she fancied. Stephen and Rory had wished her good luck as she left and now they discussed how nice it would be if it developed. Stephen talked as his toast popped and he put the slices on a plate.

"Cause I have you and Callum and Boo have each other. It would be nice if Freddie had someone too."

"Hmmm," she murmured her agreement. Her mouth was full of cereal and she didn't dare say actual words in case she discovered a new ability to make Cookie Crisps - her new favourite cereal - fly from her mouth. Her phone buzzed next to her and she read the text she'd just gotten. It was from Jerome.

 _ **Hey jerk. You got plans today?**_

She quickly finished her bowl before standing up and putting it in the sink. She replied.

 _ **Nope, my dear disgusting friend. Why?**_

"So," Stephen said as he got the butter from the fridge, "you doing much today?"

"Possibly. Jerome's texting right now. He asked the same thing."

He smiled at her as he walked back over to his toast. He buttered a slice as her phone buzzed again. She picked up her glass of juice and took a drink as she read it.

 ** _Just thought you might want to hang out, horrible. At the national gallery. I've just remembered that we never finished our five treatments of the human butt._**

She laughed as she swallowed which resulted in a coughing fit. Stephen quickly walked over to her and patted her back. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just something Jerome said. It's about our old art class."

"So are you meeting up with him?

"Yeah, I need a relatively sane day."

He laughed. "Do you want a lift somewhere?"

"Yes please, hon. The national gallery."

"Ok, let me know when."

He smiled at her and returned to his toast. She picked up her phone and typed a reply.

 _ **I'll see you soon, dumbass. Meet me at the gallery.**_

Stephen dropped her off about an hour later and saw Jerome waiting for her at the top of the gallery steps. He got out off the car and gave him a polite wave which Jerome returned. He opened the back door of the car and let Rory out, gave her a kiss and wished her a nice day. Then she went up the steps to meet Jerome. He gave her a quick hug and then walked inside.

"Why were you in the back?"

"I'm not in uniform so I can't ride in the front."

"Ahh I get ya."

She spent the next few hours walking around the gallery with Jerome, finding, commenting, and laughing about butts like they had done a couple of years previously. Before Rory freaked out about a ghost. It all seemed laughable now. She asked him about the girl he liked and wondered if he had asked her out. He had and they had been dating for a couple of weeks now. She wanted details which he provided and she fell silent for a moment.

"You're quiet. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

She sat down on one of the benches nearby. "I'm just hoping she's a better girlfriend for you than I was. You deserve that."

He smiled at her softly as he sat next to her.

"You weren't a bad girlfriend."

She raised her eyebrows at him and he laughed. "You weren't!"

"Sure."

"Seriously. You just had a lotta shit going on. And I could never be part of that life. So you had to hide it. And it caused problems. But it wasn't your fault. But everything's fine now. You're not a bad person to date. Stephen thinks the world of you so you're obviously a good girlfriend."

She smiled widely at him and bumped her shoulder against his. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"And thanks for today. It's been funny. I needed it."

"Anytime."

"Y'know, I really appreciate our friendship. It means the world to me."

"Me too. See? Everything always works out in the end."

"Yeah, I guess it does."

They both turned their attention to the painting in front of them. It was of a naked woman whose back was turned to the artist, her butt on full display. Rory nodded approvingly.

"That's a good butt."

Jerome laughed. "Nah, too square."


	17. Question

**AN: Don't worry about your grammar xD My iPad loves autocorrect too. Once it corrected 'Callum' to 'an album.' Madness**

 **Question**

"Rory, are you ready yet?"

Stephen stood at the front door of the flat, rocking backwards and forwards on his heels, wringing his hands and then running them through his hair. He wore a white shirt and black jacket, clearly making an effort for tonight's meal. He heard Rory call from the bedroom.

"Nearly. I'll be just a minute."

Stephen exhaled slowly, shaking his head and jogging on the spot. He took off his glasses, pinched the bridge of his nose, then returned the glasses to his face. He had never been this nervous before. Callum laughed from the couch.

"Mate, you're going to be fine. You're gonna come home tonight, happier than you've ever been in your life."

"You think?"

Callum smiled and nodded. "Seriously. Trust me."

Stephen turned to face Boo and Freddie by the kitchen door and they both gave him huge smiles before Boo's attention turned to the bedroom. She smiled and Stephen looked in the same direction. His breath caught when he saw Rory in the doorway. She was wearing a knee length, sleeveless red dress that flared at the waist. Her hair was wavy and her nails matched her dress. A pair of red heels, only an inch high, and a black shawl finished the look. A smile crept onto Stephens face as he looked at her and all the love he had for her welled up inside of him. She smiled back at him. "I'm ready."

"You look...incredible."

She giggled. "Why, thank you."

He swallowed hard as she approached him and smiled when she took his hand. "What's wrong? You look nervous."

"What? No, I'm fine. Shall we?" He gestured to the door.

She smiled and nodded and he opened the door for her. Boo called from the kitchen door. "Have a nice night!"

Stephen turned to look at them all as he left the flat. They smiled at him and Callum gave him a thumbs up before he shut the door. Then they all looked at each other. Boo spoke slowly. "Now we wait."

They took a taxi to the restaurant. They had chosen an Italian one. They walked arm in arm and were seated. Stephen studied the menu closely, trying to control his breathing. Rory looked at him over the top of her own menu, her eyebrows furrowed. "Stephen, are you sure you're ok?"

He inhaled quickly before looking at her. He smiled and reached across the table to take her hand. Her skin was warm on his. He wanted to hold that hand forever. "I'm fine. Honestly. I am."

She gripped his hand tighter. "It's just that you seem very nervous about something."

He shook his head. "I'm fine. I _promise_."

She smiled at him gently as the waiter came over. Their hands separated and they both picked up their menus once more so they could order. Stephen ordered risotto while Rory ordered pasta. Stephen asked for a bottle of red wine to be brought to the table. Rory smiled as the waiter left.

"We're being fancy. It's not our anniversary. So, what's tonight about?"

"I just thought it might be nice to go for a meal together. Get away from everyone else for a while."

He smiled at her and gently took her hand again, almost unsure if he should make contact. She took his hand more confidently, securing the bond. He knew she was going to ask if he was alright again so he placed his other hand on her cheek, leant over the table and gave her a gentle kiss. He broke it slowly and whispered "I'm fine."

She opened her eyes and smiled. Then she giggled a little, reaching over to him. "You've made your glasses a little crooked."

She straightened them and he grinned. His nerves were forgotten for a while as the wine and the food came. They talked like normal, tried each other's food and finished the bottle between them. When they exited the restaurant, Stephen held the door open for her and she stepped outside before him. Rory shivered and he looked at the shawl she was using. It clearly wasn't enough. He quickly transferred something from the pocket of his jacket to the pocket of his trousers before slipping the jacket off and wrapping it around Rory's shoulders. She turned around to face him and smiled widely.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Stephen called a taxi and, out of Rory's earshot, told the driver the destination. It didn't take Rory long to realise that they weren't going back to the flat.

"This isn't the way home."

He looked across at her, biting his lip. "No, I have one last surprise for you first."

She side eyed him with a smile. "Ok."

He smiled at her and remembered why he was nervous. When the taxi pulled up, Rory immediately recognised where she was. When the taxi left, she turned to Stephen with a questioning look. "Why are we at Wexford?"

"It's part of the surprise."

He quickly sent a text message, took her hand and began walking her onto the green between Hawthorne and Aldshot. She thought for a moment that it might seem odd to the current students but then remembered that people often passed over the green on their journeys. They would just look like two people who had been out for a meal and were on their way home. And it did look like they were two people who had been out for a meal. Except they were nowhere near home. Stephen was whispering to himself under his breath as they stopped just outside Hawthorne. "Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god..."

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, placing one hand on his cheek. "Stephen, _what is the matter?_ Tell me."

He exhaled loudly and took hold of the hand on his cheek, bringing it down in front of him before taking her other hand. "It just...this is the moment my life changes. And it's your reaction that determines if it's a good change or a bad change."

She cocked her head and squinted her eyes before gently shaking her head. "I..I don't...understand."

He tried to keep his breathing steady. He had truly never been this nervous in his life. "Do you know what day it is?"

She smiled. "September 30th."

"Yes." He swallowed hard before continuing. He had been practising this for a while and he was determined not to mess it up. "Two years ago today, in this very place, I met a scared and yet incredibly strong young woman and I fell for her instantly. I swore then to protect you from anything that would cause you harm. I never dreamed that you would change my life in the way that you have. I thought I'd lost you when you went to Bristol and even when you came back, I could never be yours."

Rory's eyes filled with tears as he talked and she smiled through them. He went on. "I never imagined how drastically that could change. You saved me...from everything." He battled through his own tears now, his voice dropping to a whisper and quivering. "You came after me in a place that no one but you would dare go. You" - he sniffed - "you brought me home from so very, very far away. You were the light in the darkness that...that surrounded me. The darkness that never seemed to end. Until _you_ ended it. You fixed me when I was broken. Even now, you're still fixing me. And I never want you to stop being the one who brings me home. I never want you to stop being the light in my life."

She sobbed happily and he cleared his throat. _This is it_ , he thought. _Now or never_. He dropped her right hand and reached into his pocket. He kept hold of her left and realised he didn't want to let it go so he worked the prized object from its box in his pocket. When he had ahold of it, he took one final deep breath. "Aurora Deveaux..."

He dropped down to one knee in front of her and she gasped. He brought the ring from his pocket and held it out to her. "Will you marry me?"

Tears spilled from her eyes as she smiled. Was this happening? Really? There wasn't a moments hesitation. "Yes. Yes of course I will. Yes, Stephen Dene, I will be your wife."

He let out a sob, a happy one, one filled with relief as he slipped the engagement ring onto her finger. As he stood, he caught his lips in hers and she threw her arms around his neck. He placed one hand on her back and bent down, breaking contact for a brief second, so that he could scoop her into his arms. They both laughed as he swung her around in a circle before stopping and giving her another kiss. He carried her around the corner to a waiting car. He had sent Thorpe a text asking if he would pick them up from Wexford, parking just around the corner. As he saw them approach, Stephen carrying Rory in his arms and laughing, Thorpe smiled a smile bigger than he thought he could ever manage.


	18. Reaction

**Reaction**

Boo, Callum and Freddie sat in the flat watching the hours tick by. They were nervous for Stephen even though all of them were positive that Rory would say yes.

When he had told Boo that he was going to propose, she had cried and hugged him, telling him that it was the best news she'd ever heard and that they completely deserved each other. She was happy that they had this chance.

When Callum found out, he too hugged him, clapping him on the back and telling him that she was definitely going to say yes. After everything that had happened between them, it was clear that they wanted to be together forever.

Freddie had squealed a little, delighted because, as she had once told Rory, they had always seemed close. When she had met Rory, she was grieving over Stephen. She had brought him back from the dead and they belonged together.

Thorpe had shook his hand, smiled and told him that he would personally start hunting them out a new flat if they wished to have their own place to live after the wedding. Stephen had laughed and told him that she hadn't said yes yet while Thorpe reassured him she would.

They had all seen how nervous Stephen was when he had left the flat and they had all sat waiting for news since then.

It was nearing 10pm when the door to the flat opened. They all jumped up and Thorpe walked in, looked at them all seriously before the facade broke and he began smiling brightly and nodding. Then he stepped aside and let Stephen and Rory walk into the room. They were holding hands and both of them were grinning. Stephen started. "Everyone, we have an announcement to make." He looked at Rory who finished by holding up her left hand and showing the group the ring on her finger. She squealed. "We're engaged!"

Joyous screams of excitement came from Boo as she ran over to Rory and hugged her tightly. Freddie took over the moment Boo let go and Callum clapped Stephen on the back with many "congratulations" being said. When Freddie had let go of Rory, Callum went up to her and pulled her into a strong hug while both Boo and Freddie linked onto Stephen at the same time. Thorpe stayed back with a smile on his face and approached the happy couple when everyone else had gone to get wine and food from the kitchen. He shook Stephens hand and gave Rory a hug before stepping back to talk, smile still on his face. "Congratulations. I'm very happy for both of you." They both said "thank you" and as Rory went off to the bedroom to make a couple of phone calls, Thorpe took Stephen aside, telling him that he would start hunting for that flat he had promised. Stephen asked if it could be close by so that they were still next to the others.

The first person Rory phoned was Jazza. She answered almost straight away and when Rory told her that she and Stephen were engaged, she was rewarded with an excited squeal down the phone. After a few minutes of laughing and making promises that "yes, of course you can be one of my bridesmaids," she hung up and dialled Jerome's number.

"Rory!" Boo's voice called from the living room. "We've got food and wine."

Jerome didn't answer his phone so Rory went into the living room with a smile and sat on the couch next to Stephen. She sent Jerome a quick text before putting her phone on the table - _ **Hey, I have great news. Me and Stephen are getting married! :D**_

Thorpe poured a glass of wine for each of them and led the toast. "To Stephen and Rory. A wonderful couple. May they have many happy years together."

The others echoed "to Stephen and Rory!" and drank while the happy pair shared a kiss. The chatting continued with Callum, Boo and Freddie happily recalling stories about their relationship while emptying the bottle and cracking open another. Thorpe waved away anymore wine, stating that he had to drive. He was drinking lemonade instead. Rory heard her phone buzz through the noise and picked it up. It was a text from Jerome.

 ** _Oh my god, that's amazing. Congratulations! X_**

She smiled at her phone, grateful that her and Jerome were in a place where they could be happy for each other. Not all exes had that.

 _ **Thanks! I'd really like it if you could come to the wedding x**_

The reply came seconds later.

 _ **I wouldn't miss it for the world. Wild dogs couldn't keep me away x**_

She felt Boo tap her on the arm and smiled across at her. "Have you let our Jaz know?"

"Yeah, I phoned her before."

"And Jerome?"

"Yeah." She held up her phone. "That's him texting right now."

Boo grinned. "Good, good. Oh, this is such a happy day."

Boo pulled Rory into another hug which turned into another round of hugs from everyone. The night wore on and turned into the early hours of the morning. It was 3am by the time they all made it to bed. Callum and Boo went first, both giggling from the intake of wine and Rory had a feeling that, although they were going to bed, they'd be awake for another hour or so. Thorpe went next, offering Freddie his spare room due to the party damage in the living room aka her bedroom and the couch aka her bed. She accepted and they bid Stephen and Rory goodnight with a final "congratulations."

They themselves went a moment or two after Thorpe and Freddie left. They kissed, undressed and fell onto the bed to celebrate their engagement on their own. It was nearing 5am by the time they actually went to sleep, cradled lovingly in each other's arms and ready to face whatever the future held.

And they would face it as they faced everything: together.


	19. Snow

**AN: This series may be coming to an end soon but don't worry. I've already planned at least half of the sequel series. It's going to be another alphabet one cause I'm enjoying this format. And yes, that will involve the wedding. I've actually already written that chapter and will be letter H. Something to look forward to xD**

 **Snow**

She stood in Hyde park, bundled up in several layers, looking up to the sky watching the tiny flakes descend. They danced in the air and fell on her nose like a cold kiss and she smiled at the feeling. She stretched out her arms and spun in a circle, face still skyward. She closed her eyes and grinned as she felt the flakes land on her. Nearby, she heard Callum laugh while Boo squealed and she knew that the snowball fight they had started a few minutes ago was still continuing. She heard Freddie telling Thorpe about her new girlfriend. Life was good for all of them.

It had been a quiet month for them. Sure, things had gotten a little strange yesterday but that was Halloween and everything got a little strange then. For all intents and purposes, October had essentially passed by without incident. When the snow had started, they had all made their way to Hyde park to build snowmen and have snowball fights. Rory rarely got to do anything like that. In fact, the first time she'd been in snow was nearly two years ago when she and Stephen were in the underworld. Then her mind flashed to the last time they were in Hyde park, carrying the Oswulf stone between them. Her thoughts wandered in that direction as she heard footsteps crunching towards her. She stopped spinning, facing away from the on comer and lowered her head, keeping her arms outstretched, waiting for the embrace she knew was coming.

She felt arms wrap around her middle, pulling her close. She lowered her own arms onto the ones around her and held them tightly. She let her head fall back against the chest behind her and enjoyed the feeling of it rising and falling. She remembered when that chest didn't move and she remembered the way she would, for so long afterwards, just watch him breathing, relieved at the movement. She felt a soft kiss placed on her neck. They swayed gently together, silently enjoying each other's company.

"Stephen?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember the first time I was in snow?"

"I don't think it's likely either one of us will ever forget it."

"Do you remember the last time we were in Hyde park?"

He kissed her cheek. "See previous answer."

She chuckled softly. "Fair enough."

"Why do you ask?"

"Hmm? Oh, I was just thinking about how different it was. Snow never changes but life does. You were dead then. The first time I saw snow. And then you weren't. And I thought we were going to die the last time we were in Hyde park. And we didn't. And now we're here." She spun herself around to face him, wrapping his arms around his middle and burying her head into his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Alive and engaged."

He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. "Life's a funny little thing. And I get to spend the rest of mine with you."

She smiled into his chest before standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. His lips were warm, a beautiful contrast to the snow. He broke the kiss softly and placed an even softer one on her forehead, lacing his fingers through hers. "I've thought of one thing we've never done."

She laughed. "And what might that be?"

"We've never danced in the snow."

He lifted one of her hands onto his shoulder and held the other, placing his other hand on her waist. She laughed again. "I warn you. My dancing skills leave much to be desired at the best of times. I can't imagine what I'll be like with snow up to my ankles."

He grinned. "Well that makes two of us."

He began to waltz them around, both of them laughing and desperately trying to keep their balance. As they spun they saw Callum and Boo's snowball fight, Freddie building a snowman and Thorpe watching them with a smile.

It was impossible to tell which one fell first and who tumbled after whom but it made no difference because the result was the same; they both ended up in the snow. They both rolled onto their backs and looked up into the sky, laughing and holding hands. Stephen adjusted his glasses as Rory shivered and rolled herself over to lean on his chest. He put his arms around her. She felt it again, that wonderful rising and falling and the beating of his heart.

"Stephen."

"Yeah?"

"I can hear your heartbeat."

He sat up from under her gently and put a finger under her chin. He guided her into a kiss before speaking against her lips. "It beats only for you."


	20. Twin Trouble

**Twin Trouble**

"He was a funny little pub owner though, wasn't he?" Callum peeled off his jacket and flung it over the couch as he spoke. "But at least that ghost was pretty easy to manage."

He sat down on the couch, feet on the table while the others piled into the flat. Rory and Boo were giggling away about something while Stephen made a few notes on his map of London and Freddie pulled out a crossword book. She spoke as she picked up a pen. "Yeah although I don't understand why it was just flicking the light switch on and off."

"Probably bored. But we couldn't let it continue. Could've blown the power in the whole place if we had."

"Yeah."

"Right," Stephens voice came from across the living room, "that's that ghost penciled in."

"I still don't understand why you give the guy your number," Callum said from the couch.

"In case he has anymore problems." He threw the pencil down on the table where it landed with a light clatter.

"But he's not though, is he? We took care of it."

"Hopefully not, but just in case."

Stephen walked past the still giggling Boo and Rory into the kitchen, planting a soft kiss on the top of Rory's head as he went. Boo composed herself first. "Awww that was cute."

"I know," Rory managed, "I love the little things like that."

Stephens mobile rang in his coat pocket and he came back through to where he had hung it to answer it, carrying a glass of water. Rory sat on the edge of the table while Boo sat next to Callum as Stephen walked over with his phone.

"Stephen Dene. Yes of course, hello Mr O'Malley."

Boo and Rory threw looks to each other and bit back the giggles they had just suppressed.

"It's still happening?" He threw a confused look to Callum as Callum sighed and stood up, grabbing his coat. "Yes, Mr O'Malley, we'll come right back."

Rory and Boo starting giggling again and Stephen looked at them with a look of confusion and amusement, raising an eyebrow as they started whispering 'O'Malley' in increasingly stupid voices. He hung up the phone. "Right guys. It's still happening."

Callum turned to Stephen as the girls finished laughing. Even Freddie had joined in. "But how? We terminated the ghost."

"Maybe there was another one."

"Another one?"

"Well the pub was owned by twins. Maybe they both came back."

"Well, we have had problems with twins before."

Rory chuckled nervously. "Don't even mention _them_."

Stephen put his coat back on. "Right, let's go see what's going on."

Rory looked at Boo once more as they got their coats on. "Boo?"

"Yeah?"

She whispered seductively. "O'Malley."

Boo started laughing again and both Stephen and Callum looked at them questioningly as they left the apartment. They finally returned about an hour later, Boo and Rory coming in first, giggling again. Stephen and Callum followed with Freddie coming in last. She leaned on their shoulders. "You two are in love with some pretty weird girls."

Stephen and Callum looked at each other and smiled. Callum chuckled. "True, we are. But we wouldn't have anyone else. Besides, they're in love with some pretty weird boys so fairs fair."


	21. Understatement

**AN: I do have a goodreads account, yes. Fanfiction won't let me post whole links so I can't link you straight to my profile. Search for Vikki Strachan and look for the girl from Newcastle Upon Tyne. My profile pic is of me and my build -a-bear.** **And yes, he's a police bear with glasses and yes, he's called Stephen XD This is the first book series I've ever written fanfic for. I mostly write stuff from TV. I'm not currently planning fanfic for other books at the minute. But I do have my next series of Shades drabbles planned (I call it series 3) and I also have yet another series of Shades drabbles planned for after that (series 4). So lots and lots and lots of Shades fanfic to write xD**

 **Note: This chapter is very smutty. I'm talking pure unadulterated smut. Definitely rated M. If you don't like smut, go straight to the next chapter, you won't miss anything important. If you do like smut, read on :)**

 ** _Rated: M_**

 **Understatement**

Callum, Boo and Freddie had left the flat 10 minutes earlier. They were off out for a drink but Stephen and Rory had opted for a night in which had resulted in Callum giving them a wink as he left. As soon as the door had closed, Stephen had stood, pulled Rory from the couch and led her through to the bedroom, kissing and undressing each other as they went. By the time they were actually in their bedroom with the door closed, his shirt was hanging off and she was topless. He pulled her over to the bed and gently lay her down on it, kissing her before abruptly stopping and pulling back from the bed. She propped herself up on her elbows.

"What-"

"Shhh." He pressed his finger to his lips.

She gave him a questioning look as he smirked at her.

"Do you remember the second present you gave me on my 21st?"

Her eyes flashed and she swallowed, trying to keep the smile from creeping onto her face. "Yes."

"Well, I think it's time to repay the favour."

She giggled as he walked over to his drawers and pulled out the handcuffs that went with his uniform. "That is, of course, if you want to."

"Yes, I do."

He grinned, his voice low and husky. "Good."

He came over to the bed again. "Lie back."

She smirked at him, deliberately staying propped up. He smiled darkly. "I said 'lie back.'"

Her breathing got heavier as she slowly lowered herself back down on the bed. Her voice was a whisper. "Bossy Stephen. I like it."

He giggled as he crawled on top of her, taking her hands and raising them above her head. His heart swelled with love a little as he felt the engagement ring on her finger. "I'm glad."

He kissed her as he worked the handcuffs onto her wrists and through the headboard. When she was locked in place, he broke the kiss. "Comfortable?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah."

He spoke slowly, mild concern lacing his voice. "If you feel uncomfortable at anytime -"

"Stephen," she whispered reassuringly, "I'm fine."

He smiled down at her and removed his glasses, placing them in the bedside table. Then he kissed her again before moving his lips to her neck, leaving small bites there. She laughed while she sighed. "That's gonna leave a mark."

He chuckled against her skin, his breath hot. "That's the idea." He lay beside her and ran his hand down her body, briefly fondling her nipples before moving down to her jeans. With one hand, he gently pushed one of her legs aside so he could stroke her. She gasped softly and bucked her hips into his hand, desperate for more contact. He moved his kisses down to her breasts and took one of her nipples into his mouth, gently biting it and suckling it. Her breathing quickened and her gasps turned into small squeals of delight. He moved down her body, kissing her stomach, and sat upright. He undid her jeans and pulled them off, throwing them to the other side of the room. He came back to her mouth to kiss her again as she gently pulled against her restraints. His hand went back between her legs, rubbing her on top of her knickers before slipping his hand inside of them. He stroked her pussy slowly as she begged for more. His voice was deep. "I like you begging."

She sighed. "Please Stephen."

He chuckled and whispered as he continued stroking her. "Say that again."

" _Please_."

"Your every wish is my command."

He slid his fingers inside of her, one to begin with, then two, then three. Her breathing became quicker and her moaning became louder with each consecutive finger sliding in and out of her. After a moment or two, he removed his fingers, an action that was met with a disappointed groan. He sucked his fingers, moaning appreciatively at the taste. He kissed her and moved down her body once more, placing himself between her legs. He kissed her breasts before moving down to her stomach and over to her thighs. He licked the length of her inner thigh, doing the same to the other before pulling her knickers off at a teasingly slow speed and throwing them across the room to join the rest of her clothes. He allowed himself a moment to look at her. She lay before him, naked, handcuffed and panting, smirking up at him. He grinned and placed his hands on her knees, spreading her legs wide. He lowered his head to her clit and began licking her slowly, moaning against her. She began to buck underneath him, moaning his name on a seemingly endless repeat. He began licking her faster, slipping his fingers back inside of her for added effect. Her moans grew louder and louder until they eventually became screams. He knew she was close now and introduced his teeth so he could gently bite her. That was what sent her over the edge and she screamed his name as she came. Her back arched as her orgasm tore through her body and she fell limp beneath him as she regained her breathing and he crawled back up her body laughing. He slid his hand between her legs once more, feeling the wetness of her pussy against his fingers as he rubbed her. Her breathing hitched again and she bit her lip, groaning.

His voice was soft but husky as he rubbed her. "Come on sweetheart. Come for me again. I want to hear you come again."

She squealed with pleasure as he brought her back to the edge. The world around her spun and she focussed on his voice; authoritative, deep and with a growl in his throat. His fingers drew circles on her clit and she spread her legs to give him more access. And then she fell over the edge once more, screaming his name again.

He lay beside her as he watched her compose herself afterwards. She was, in a word, perfect. "I think you enjoyed that."

She laughed at him and let her head fall to the side to look at him. He was smirking and his eyes were filled with adoration. "You, Stephen Dene, have quite the talent for understatement."

He laughed as he kissed her and she moaned when she tasted herself on his lips. He broke the kiss gently. He whispered. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Still comfortable?"

"Yeah."

"Tired?"

"Not even a little bit."

"Good." He kissed her again. "Because..." He opened the drawer of his bedside table, pulling out a condom and she grinned at him. He grinned back. "We're not done yet."


	22. Vulnerable

**Vulnerable**

The confusion was all consuming, overwhelming. He didn't know where he was or why he was there. He could remember Rory's voice in the darkness. She was pleading for him to stay. She was holding his hand. He could hear her. He could feel her. But all he could see was a void, empty except for himself. He felt like he was falling and he tried to grip onto her hand to stop himself but he couldn't get ahold. It was like he had no control over his body anymore. He felt vulnerable.

The confusion was all consuming, overwhelming. He knew her and yet he didn't. Her name was familiar and foreign at the same time. That voice, that American accent. He'd heard it before and yet he hadn't. He had heard it in the darkness. That hand on the table; he had held it. No, she had held his. He couldn't hold hers. His body wouldn't let him. She moved. She kissed him. He knew her, yes of course he did. He'd always loved her. But why were they here? They both felt vulnerable.

He had died, she said. How could he have died? He only had a headache. But she couldn't tell him. She broke. She cried. No, he hated seeing her upset. He went to her and held her. He had been in a coma. There was no hope. That was why he couldn't hold her hand when he had tried. But she had held his. She didn't let go of him and he was damned if he was going to let go of her. He held her close, like he had always wanted to do back when he was living. When he wasn't quite so vulnerable.

He awoke with a start. His breathing was ragged and uneven. It was dark outside and he shivered against the cold of the November night. He briefly wondered why he was so cold until he realised that he was naked. That would certainly explain it. He eyed the handcuffs that were on the bedside table and he smiled a little. He was spooning Rory, who was equally naked and stirring a little beside him. He pulled the covers further up over them and kissed her shoulder. She turned over so she was facing him. She opened her eyes slowly. "Are you ok?"

He gave her a small smile but cast his eyes downward. "Yeah."

"You're lying. What's wrong?"

His eyes glistened a little. "I'm just feeling a little vulnerable."

She looked at him sadly and lifted her hand to touch his cheek. "The dream?"

"Do you think it'll ever stop?"

"One day. But until then, take my hand."

She stroked his cheek before removing her hand from it and holding it out to him. He took it gingerly before lacing his fingers through hers in a stronger hold. He could do that now. His body was his again.

"Stephen."

He looked from their hands to her eyes. "Yeah?

"I feel vulnerable too sometimes. Do you know what I think of when I do?"

He shook his head gently.

She whispered. "I think of you. I think of all those times I needed you and you came running when I called. I think all those times you were watching out for me when I didn't even realise you were there. I think of all those times that you kept an eye on me when Newman wanted to kill me. I think of when you placed your hand on my shoulder as I went down those stairs at King William Street. I think of all those times you gave me your strength when I didn't have mine. And when I think of you, I don't feel vulnerable. I feel strong. So please, let me be your strength too."

His lip quivered and he let out a small sob. "You've always been my strength Rory."

She smiled and caught his lips in a kiss before placing her forehead against his. They fell asleep like that, hands still linked in a silent promise to protect each other.


	23. Water Under the Bridge

**Water Under the Bridge**

"Does anyone want that last slice of pizza?" Freddie asked.

It was 6pm and the group had ordered a takeaway and sat chatting around the small living room table. Even Thorpe had come over dressed in a shirt and jeans and Rory thought that that was easily the most casual she had ever seen him. They all murmured 'no' so Freddie finished it. Rory leant back into the couch next to Stephen who put his arm around her and kissed the top of her forehead. She closed her eyes as she cuddled into him, listening to the various bits of conversation going on around her. She felt his hand gently stroking her arm as he talked and it soothed her.

As she so often did when she relaxed, she allowed her mind to wander. She thought about all those times in the past that something had been uneasy between her and each of the people currently in the flat.

She remembered how she had distrusted Stephen when she first met him, a thought that was laughable to her now since he was the one she trusted most. But he had seemed very young to be a policeman and she and Jazza thought he was a reporter. She remembered when she had told him the squad needed her more than him when she hadn't really meant it. She remembered how annoyed he had been when he found out he had died and she had come to get him because he couldn't bear the thought of her putting herself in harms way for him. But all of that was in the past now. Now they were sitting on the couch, she cuddled into him, happy and engaged.

She remembered what she thought of Boo when she first met her. She couldn't understand how she could've come into Wexford halfway through a term with no work done, unsure of her classes and seemingly completely uninterested in work. She remembered how she had wanted her gone almost as soon as she had met her and how she had spied on her for Jazza. She remembered how annoyed she was when Boo stuck to her like glue. But all of that was in the past now. She and Boo had never had any problems since then and she was glad of it. When in doubt, she always knew that Boo would support her. The same could not be said for Callum.

She remembered when Stephen died - how could she ever forget? - and how violently Callum had reacted to the idea of trying to bring him back as a ghost. True, he never got physically violent and Rory knew he would never actually hurt her, but he had thundered and screamed at her with an anger she never knew he had. And while they searched for Stephen, Callum had avoided her and blamed her for his best friends death. But he could never stay mad at Rory for long and they made up in Lady Williamsons garden. All of that was in the past now and she knew he looked on her as a little sister and protected her like one. She was grateful to have a brother like Callum in her life.

When she had met Thorpe she distrusted him on sight. He was, as far as she was concerned, an emotionless government android, a voice on the other end of the phone. But when Stephen had died, she had seen that they were close, that the two had been friends and he had looked after her for the two or three days that Stephen had been dead. She had lost count, the days had seemed endless. Sure, they were at loggerheads a lot but he genuinely cared about her and the team. She remembered how relieved she was to see him alive at Marigolds house and realised that she did actually care about his well being. He was more than just a suit from the government: he was a friend.

Freddie. Now she was a interesting one. She was unsure about her for a bit but that was maybe because she felt uncomfortable around people she didn't know that seemed to know her. Freddie had practically known her life story when they met and that freaked Rory out a bit. She remembered the way she had snapped at her for touching Stephens papers, something which Rory had apologised for numerous times since then. Freddie always said that she understood, that she knew Rory was in love with Stephen, grieving for his loss and that those papers were one of the few physical links to him so of course she wanted no one near them but her. Freddie had long since proven herself a good and trustworthy friend.

She had no idea when she had actually dozed off but when she opened her eyes again, she was lying down on the couch with a blanket over her and a cushion under her head. She raised her eyes to the clock on the wall and saw that it was 7:30pm. Everyone still sat where they were before except for Stephen who now sat crosslegged on the floor near Rory's head. They were all talking quietly. She groaned a little as she stretched. Everyone turned to face her.

"Hey sleepyhead," Callum said from the other side of the table. Rory smiled at him as Stephen gave her cheek a light stroke.

"When did I doze off?"

"No idea," Stephen replied. "You were cuddled against me on the couch and I noticed that you'd been quiet for a while and that you're breathing had slowed down. When I looked at you, you were sound asleep. So I lay you down on the couch and give you a cushion and a blanket."

"Yeah," Boo said. "And he gave your forehead a kiss. It was super cute."

Rory sat up and gestured for Stephen to sit on the couch again. He did so, giving her a small kiss as he did. She yawned. "I'm hungry."

"You really are a bottomless pit aren't you?" Callum said.

They all laughed while Rory smiled. She looked at each person in turn; Stephen, Thorpe, Callum, Boo and Freddie and felt a wave of appreciation for their love.

Everything in the past was water under the bridge.


	24. X-Ray

**X-Ray**

"Y'know, I do feel pretty stupid."

Callum lay in the hospital bed, sitting upright, arms folded with a small scowl on his face. Rory, Stephen, Boo and Freddie sat around him. Boo kept giggling with Freddie while Rory and Stephen kept exchanging confused glances.

"Well," Boo said, "it looked pretty stupid as well."

She was sat on the edge of the bed next to him.

"Is someone gonna tell me what happened?" Rory asked.

"Yes, I'm rather curious as well." Stephen added.

"Well," Boo started but began giggling again. Freddie continued for her. "We were crossing the street and he tripped on the curb."

Boo let out a laugh as Stephen furrowed his eyebrows. "That's all?"

"How's that so funny?" Rory asked.

"It's the..it's the way he fell." Boo said through laughter. "He kinda...he kinda..." Unable to find the words, she lifted her arms and made a face of shock and mimicked the fall much to the amusement of Freddie. Stephen bit his lip to hold back a chuckle while Rory coughed in order to hide hers. Stephen spoke with a strained voice, obviously holding back his amusement. "I see." He nodded as he spoke, trying to make himself look serious.

"So em," Rory cleared her throat, "which leg and what's the damage?"

Callum still sat with a scowl and with his arms folded. "Right. Not sure yet. Waiting for the X-Ray to come back."

Rory and Stephen nodded before side eyeing each other. Both of them were still holding back laughter.

Stephen coughed. "Well I guess someone had to hurt their leg this year. Boo had hers broken by Newman. A ghost fractured mine last year. Welcome to the club."

"Mate, it's a good job I love you and I'm stuck in this bed cause if either of those things wasn't true, I would kill you."

Stephen started chuckling properly. "Yeah, I love you too."

The nurse came about five minutes later. "Ok, Mr Mitchell, here's the X-Ray back." She held up the sheet that showed the bone in Callums leg. "You have a small fracture, nothing too serious, but you'll have to keep the weight off of it for a little while. We'll have to get a cast on it and we'll provide you with some crutches." She smiled at him before leaving the room again.

"Brilliant," he mumbled.

"Well," Boo said, "it could've been worse."

She put her fingers under his chin and turned his face towards hers. She caught his lips in hers and his arms unfolded so that he could place a hand on her cheek. They broke apart smiling.

"That's true," Callum agreed.


	25. Yuletide

**AN: I've done that before. I can't remember which book it was, but I read a fanfic for it afterwards and I could've sworn that there was a really good line from the book but it turns out I'd read it in the fanfic xD Also, autocorrect madness of the day: my iPad corrected Stephen to Stonehenge xD**

 **Yuletide**

There really wasn't enough room for a tree. The living room could barely host the furniture it currently had without being ridiculously cramped. Rory found herself excited for getting a new place with Stephen, a new home for just them. True, she would be sad to be living away from Boo, Callum and Freddie but now that a new place was on the table for her and her fiancé, she had to admit that she wanted the space. And she hoped that wherever Thorpe found them wouldn't be too far away. Perhaps next year, everyone could have Christmas at her and Stephens place. There would, hopefully, be at least enough room for a tree.

Everyone wanted a tree. They would have a tree. They'd fit it somewhere. Not that there was much choice. Boo and Stephen were on their way from Thorpe's with it right now. He had to keep it at his cause there was simply no room at theirs. It was an artificial thing that came in pieces. Rory sized the room and wondered what the tree would look like with no top. The flat door opened in that moment and Boo and Stephen stepped through with the long box that contained the tree. They both set it down, taking a breather before removing their coats. Callum sat on the sofa, his leg still in a cast. "Well I wish I could help but..." He gestured to his leg instead of finishing the sentence.

Rory smiled at him while Boo and Stephen lugged the box further into the room. The next hour was spent trying to assemble the tree. Stephen gave up about half way through and went to work on the Christmas lights which had somehow magically tangled since last year despite having been put away neatly. Freddie got up from the tree and put the radio on, Christmas music filling the flat. Freddie whistled along while Callum groaned. "Really? Slade?"

Freddie smirked. "Yes, Mr Grinch. Slade."

Stephen laughed as he pulled some Christmas ornaments from the decoration box and started setting them up around the room. Rory, Freddie and Boo managed to get the tree upright and the top scraped along the ceiling. Boo rubbed her hands. "Right, what's next?"

Stephen handed her some ceiling decorations. "Since Scrooge there has a bad leg, you can help hang these up."

She accepted them with a laugh as a cushion went flying in Stephens direction. Stephen turned to Callum on the couch, who whistled nonchalantly. Stephen raised his eyebrows at him before picking up the cushion and throwing it back. "Watch it," Callum said, "I'm crippled."

Stephen laughed before picking something up and skipping across the room to Rory. He stood next to her and raised his arm above them. She looked at him questioningly and he threw his eyes upward, encouraging her to look up. When she did, she noticed that he was holding mistletoe above them. She laughed and looked back to his face and found him gazing at her adoringly. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, slowly and softly. He kissed her forehead before hanging the mistletoe over the doorway into the kitchen before going in to put the kettle on.

Boo and Freddie stood on chairs, pinning glittery snowflakes to the ceiling while Rory followed Stephen through into the kitchen. He looked up to see who walked in and smiled when he saw her. "Hey."

She leant against the counter next to him. "Hey."

She stared at the floor, a small smile almost evident on her face. Stephen eyed her curiously. "Penny for your thoughts."

"I'm just thinking about how this time next year, we'll be spending Christmas in our new home. Hopefully there'll be more room and we could invite the rest around."

He smiled warmly at her. "Yeah. Our own home. Just you and me. Mr and Mrs Dene." He stepped in front of her and wrapped his arms around her middle. She wrapped her around his neck and he rested his forehead against hers. They stood there gently swaying to the sound of Merry Christmas Everyone coming from the radio in the living room. She whispered. "Mr and Mrs Dene. Maybe, one day, a little baby Dene?"

He chuckled happily. "Yeah. You, me and, one day, mini you or me." She pulled back to look into his eyes and they both slowly closed the gap for another gentle kiss.

When they broke it, they kept their lips close. Stephen spoke first. "Merry Christmas Rory.

"Merry Christmas Stephen."


	26. Zero Problems

**Zero Problems**

Christmas Day was a happy day for Stephen and Rory. Stephen had awoken first and watched Rory sleeping peacefully. She had lain with a small smile on her face and he knew that she had been granted a night of pleasant dreams. He could never truly believe how beautiful she was. He had glanced down at her hand and his heart had leapt when he saw the engagement ring on her finger. He had smiled as he looked at the diamond on her hand. A diamond for a diamond. He had gently placed his hand on hers when he felt her stir and, when she had awoken, she had suggested that they go to the bathroom and shower together "purely for the purposes of saving water." This was followed by a smirk and a wink. He had laughed and afterwards they had put their pyjamas back on and made their way into the living room.

Boo and Callum weren't long behind them, Callum hobbling in on his crutches and, when they had woken, Rory gently woke Freddie on the couch. Now they both sat in the living room with Boo, Callum and Freddie, all still in their pyjamas, all cradling cups of tea. A knock on the door made Stephen stand and he walked over to answer it. Thorpe walked in happily wishing everyone a merry Christmas and carrying a bag of presents for all of them. Boo offered him a cup of tea which he accepted and room was made for him on the couch. Rory sent two text messages off - one to Jazza and one to Jerome - before Boo came back with his cup a couple of minutes later and they all proceeded to open their presents. When they were all opened and the floor could not be seen for wrapping paper, Stephen went into the bedroom and came back with one final gift for Rory.

It was a gold pendant in the shape of a heart and he told her what it meant. "This is my heart. I give you it freely. You can wear it happily, you can hide it where no one will find it, you can break it if that is your wish. But know this; it is yours to do with as you will and it will never belong to another. My heart has always been and will always be yours."

Boo placed her hand over her heart, moved. Callum smiled warmly. Freddie grinned and Thorpe actually blinked away a tear. Rory's eyes glistened as she held it out to him. "Would you put it on me."

He smiled. "Of course." He took the pendant and opened the clasp, moving round behind her to put it upon. She moved her hair out of the way and, as he fastened it around her neck, she spoke. "Mine is yours too." He came back around to her side and give her a kiss and they leant against each other smiling.

When dinner time came around, Callum asked for help to the kitchen. "My mums a good cook and she taught me a thing or two. I planned to cook Christmas dinner and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let this fracture stop me." He hobbled to his feet and made his way into the kitchen. Stephen mumbled to Rory. "This is gonna go well." Rory giggled and gently pushed Stephen.

It actually did go well and they all crowded around the table with their dinner, complementing Callum on his cooking. Crackers were pulled and paper hats were put on. Board games were pulled from cupboards and chocolate was both eaten and thrown at each other playfully. Rory sat on the floor with Stephen. She leant into him, playing with the heart pendant around her neck. Her lip quivered and when Stephen smiled down at her, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. He spoke quietly. "Darling, what's the matter?"

"Hmm?" She sat upright, looked up into his eyes and laughed. "Nothing. Honestly, nothing. I'm just happy that's all."

"Yeah?"

She smiled and leant against his shoulder once more, taking his hand in hers. "Trust me Stephen. At the moment, I have zero problems."

 **AN: And so, my dears, the end has come to this series. But the first two chapters of the sequel, Good Days and Bad, are now online and can be found on my profile. I have many more things to write :)**


End file.
